bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Rematch of Captains: Jidanbō Ikkanzaka vs Gin Ichimaru
Gin Ichimaru was taking one of his midnight strolls through the outskirts of the Seireitei one fall night. A lot had happened up to this point, but some part of him was glad to be back in the Gotei 13 with his old friend, Rangiku Matsumoto. As he walked, he reached the West Gate of Seireitei and began to enter it. Visiting his old post of the West Gate, as he was wont to do, Jidanbō Ikkanzaka espied Gin exiting from the Seireitei, and excused himself from the Rukongai inhabitant he had been talking to, giving her half a loaf of bread and a warm blanket. Even if the Pluses did not have to eat, some still enjoyed the taste of food in their mouths, and warmth throughout the night was a blessing. Walking to Gin, Jidanbō gave a perfunctory bow of his head in greeting, and said "Good evening, Gin. Have you come to see my old place of work?" "Nope." Captain Ichimaru replied bluntly. "Just out to take a walk around the old place. Say, I heard that you have gotten a lot stronger since I was last here." he said. "Watch'a doin' around the Rukongai at this time'o night?" Ichimaru asked, looking Jidanbō over as if trying to size him up. Jidanbō's size made that an amusing prospect. Unaware of this, he replied to Gin casually, "Well, last time you were here, I was still the Gatekeeper, with no releases, and you chopped my arm off without pause, so I'd say I have improved some. I'm out here to pay a visit to my old job, stay in contact with my old friends the Gatekeepers, although I don't know my replacement very well. I also enjoy conversing with the Rukongai inhabitants. However, now I find myself wondering, have you improved since you were last here?" Gin opened one of his eyes, a rare occurrence, and exerted his massive reiatsu, "I wonder about that. I have yet to have a chance to test myself in combat with a captain-level opponent since I betrayed Aizen. If you wanna know how strong I've gotten, then you're just gonna have to come test me out for yourself." he declared. Exerting his own pressure, though with much less of Gin's flare, the Eleventh Division Captain remained unaffected by Captain Ichimaru's reiatsu, his dull gaze unchanging. "Well, I've had more upkeep than you, to be sure, but haven't fought a strong opponent in sometime, even so. Your words have the sound of a challenge, and my arm is aching a bit, so I think I'll accept. However, I recommend we move away from here, to a more deserted area." He pointed to the west, further into the Rukongai. "That big square building above the others, that's an abandoned warehouse in District 50. We shall hold our battle there." He looked at Gin for a moment, as if searching for a reaction, and then began making his own way towards the warehouse. Gin closed his eyes again and nodded, "That'll work." he replied and flashed off with Flash Steps. He arrived on top of the warehouse a few seconds later and took his stance at the edge of the building. "How nostalgic. I use to live in an area similar to this." he thought aloud to himself as he thought about his childhood. "Guess it's time to get to work." he noted as he felt Jidanbō's reiatsu approach him. Warehouse Brawl Landing on the steps of the warehouse a minute or so later, Jidanbō's thoughts were that he ought to learn Flash Step. His current level was so poor that it was faster to run, though his speed was not inconsiderable. He looked up at Gin, and, wasting no time, drew his axe, leaping up to the roof level and lunging forward with a strike of his axe. "Bakudō #15, Kūkūhei!" Gin declared, flicking his wrist and creating a barrier of kidō which blocked the blow created by the axe. "Interesting Zanpakutō. I wonder what it does." Gin stated, obviously sounding interested, his constant grin getting wider. "Hadō #33, Sōkatsui!" he yelled, releasing a massive blue wave of energy from his hand at his giant opponent. Reinforcing his reiatsu to create a field of dense, if not so blatant as some, spiritual pressure, Jidanbō caused the blue blast to disperse before it hit him. "unfortunately, seeing my Shikai does not come free, and that Hadō was nowhere near enough to trade. You'll need to give me something with real power, if you want me to give you a release." He leapt over Gin, crossed his arms, with Gin in front of where they met, and swept the axes together, hoping to strike him as they met. "Is that so?" Gin asked as the twin axes closed in on him, he then reached out and surprised his foe by stopping the attack with his hands by jumping him and slamming the blunt ends of the twin axes into the ground with a thrust from his palms. "You've got me interested in this here Kidō resilience of yours. I wonder how you'll fare against this." he said, preparing to attack. Bakudō #61, Rikujōkōrō!" he declared, causing six rods of light to pincer Jidanbō at his waist. He then outstretched his palm towards his target, "Bakudō #63, Sajo Sabaku" he said, closing his palm, causing kidō chains to wrap around the #61 spell and his foe's waist. "Bakudō #79, Kuyō Shibari!" he said, declaring yet another binding spell. This one produced nine black holes which bound Jidanbō further. "Now then," Gin said, outstretching his hands. "Let's see if this one makes contact. Hadō #88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" he roared, releasing a massive blue bolt of reiryoku, causing a tremendous explosion. "Whew..." Gin commented as he waited for results. "Level 88 is my limit without incantations. This one better show me some fruits." Gin's strength with Kido allowed the binding spells to restrain Jidanbō's movement, but they could not cause him discomfort, and he was able to escape from the Kuyō Shibari spell by his reflexive coating of himself in reiatsu, and used his massive strength to break free of the other Bakudō. By that time, however, the Hiryugekizokushintenraiho spell had approached at great speed, and he could lessen it only microscopically before it struck, though even normally he could not have dispersed it as fully as he had the first attack. However, when the explosion cleared, his body's automatic reiatsu covering had managed to kick in, giving him a red mark where it had struck, but no other hints of damage, and Jidanbō grinned impudently at Gin. "My turn." He flew forward, knocking Gin back with the side of his axe, and then landed in front of the downed Captain, axes plummeting downwards. "Jutsu Pon Jidan Damatsuri Da! Jidan Ten-Hit Festival!" Gin placed his palm on the flat surface that was the roof in which he lay on, "Hadō #31, Shakkahō!" he declared, blowing a hole in the ground beneath him, allowing him to fall into the room below and then sidestep the oncoming attack. He then leaped above his giant foe, back onto the roof. "Interestin'..." he commented as he landed behind his foe. "Indeed you have great strength, but your movements are a 'bit sluggish. Can't you move a bit faster? Or, as a captain, don't ya know Flash Steps?" Jidanbō did not rise to the bait, remaining calm and unprovoked. "I can move faster than this, if that's what you mean. My Flash Steps are no good for long-distance, but in close range, I've practiced them enough to use." Taking Gin's suggestion, he propelled himself to his opponent's side with Shunpo, and, raising an elbow, struck for his face. "Hadō #1, Shō..." Gin declared, pointing his index finger at Jidanbō's weapons, sending them flying from Jidanbō's hands. "Hook, line, and sinker." he taunted, finally drawing his own Zanpakutō. "Looks like that was the last time Kidō will get me anywhere. Shoot 'em dead, Shinsō!" he declared, pointing his sword at Jidanbō, who was still in mid-air, and allowing it to extend at incredible speeds towards Jidanbō's abdomen. Reaching back with his long arm to grab the hafts of both axes, Jidanbō used his other hand, already positioned in front of his chest from the attempted elbow attack, to grasp the blade of Gin's zanpakutou. Despite the cuts on his palm, he did not let go, his face showing no pain, but rather a determined look, and his strength allowed him to halt the blade, as it quivered to strike at him. He then used the blade as a lever, thrusting himself into the lower room and letting Shinsō zoom over him, before standing so that his own head was on a level with Gin, and declaring "I think my sealed blade will aid me one last time still. Banzai Jiidan Dakudari! 10,000 Year Hit Parade!" His hands deftly tossed the axes in a circle, and then began firing them off at Gin, to boomerang back and be fired again. The Snake's Venom "Gotcha..." Gin grinned. He then withdrew the blood covered blade of Shinsō and flashed above the oncoming axes. "Most people don't know this about my Shinsō; it's ability to extend and contract is a ploy. Like my Bankai, Shinsō is poisonous. Those cuts in your hand...you were unwise to get them. Now, no amount of healing will save ya." he explained, grinning evermore. "Pierce, Shinsō!" he declared. With that, the poison that had gotten into Jidanbō's blood stream via the cut activated, slowly shutting down his nervous system. "Impressive..." Jidanbō said, cursing. "Though, somewhat dishonorable, especially when dueling a fellow Captain. I'll have to surrender, and then head to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute for an antidote, before this kills me." He retrieved his axes, and made as if to leave, then leapt at Gin, forcing his Zanpakutou to point at the ground. "Or, at least, I would if I didn't happen to have a way into my own bloodstream. Desecrate, Kyōbōna!" His zanpakutou released with a burst of reiatsu, growing to a much larger size, and gaining an extremely sharp edge on one side., From a compartment which Jidanbō quickly opened, a mass of extremely small axes appeared. "I have even smaller ones, which you can't see. These, and those, will enter my bloodstream and form a barricade up my arm, to stop anything not of my blood from passing through, and destroy your poison. It may move fast, but these will stop it before it gets anywhere." As he spoke, the axes quickly entered the cut on his hand, and his veins bulged for an instant. "Now, shall we continue?" Placing the giant axes on his back, he began to juggle larger ones than thse in his blood, though still smaller than his Zanpakutou, and hurtled several at Gin. "Interestin'..." Gin repeated. "Bakudō #15, Kūkūhei." A barrier again appeared, taking the axes one by one as they bounced off. "But do you honestly think that I only hold one type of poison within Shinsō? That defense is about to fail you." With that, he extended Shinsō and swept it for Jidanbō's legs. Leaping over Shinsō, Jidanbō cocked his head as he landed on the roof once again. "How so? If this was an antidote, that would be true. But these will simply destroy anything not naturally of my blood." Suddenly his arm gave a shudder, and his veins seemed to deflate a bit. "Looks like that poison is out of me." He grinned, but internally thought to himself, Let's keep these axes in there a bit, in case whatever he's talking about hasn't been eradicated. Gathering his strength, he sent axes whirling about, striking at Gin from all directions, with tremendous strength, in case he should try another barrier. What Jidanbō didn't notice is that a droplet of his blood, from the earlier cut, fall off of Shinsō as it retracted back to Gin and land on his arm. Gin held Shinsō high above his head as the axes came for him, "Rain, Yarisazame!" he declared. Swords began raining down from the heavens, striking and piercing each of the axes and pinning them to the ground, preventing them from reaching Gin. Then, using this as a distraction, Gin flashed right in front of Jidanbō and placed his hand on the blood droplet that had fallen on Jidanbō's arm, "Who said the poison or the blood that was poisoned, was in you in the first place?" he asked, shocking his foe. "Kill, Shinsō!" Immediately, a gaping hole opened up in Jidanbō's arm, and the deterioration continued. "This poison will continue to eat you up quickly. It won't hurt for long." This will be bad... "Damn you, Gin!" Jidanbō howled, as a flurry of silver ensued, carving out skin and flesh from Jidanbō's arm around the area, and causing it to fall onto Gin himself. Likely it wouldn't affect him, but it still stopped the damage to Jidanbō himself, by removing the plague. Then, the infected axes exited Jidanbō's arm, replaced by new ones, and entered into Gin's bloodstream via a cut they had pierced when he touched Jidanbō's arm, hoping to infect him, if possible. Jidanbō leapt back, examining the wound. It wasn't terrible, considering his size, but it still hurt. Luckily, it hadn't reached the bone. Gin wiped the blood off of him and examined it, "Why would you give me more blood from which to poison?" he asked, twirling Shinsō and pointing it downward. "If you think this is bad, wait until you see the next level." He then pointed his wakizashi towards the edge of the roof they were fighting on. "Bankai! Kamishini no Yari." Gin declared. Suddenly, all tall buildings within 8.1 miles of the area were cut in half. "Did you see it?" Gin asked, "My Kamishini no Yari can extend up to thirteen kilometers and at the speed of five hundred times the speed of sound. That's up to one hundred seventy-one thousand, five hundred meters per second. I don't have to say it, but I will. Speed ain't on your side already. Now you don't have a chance, even if you pull out a Bankai too." he explained. With that, he made a slashing movement that he knew would be impossible to dodge as his Bankai extended at it's unheard of speeds. CLANG! With both dense axes held in front of him, Jidanbō was able to block the attack, using his tremendous strength to absorb the impact and force Gin backwards. "Well, you fell for my trick this time. Hook, line and sinker." Suddenly, Gin's arm went limp, dropping Kamishini no Yari to the ground. "Feeling a bit numb, Captain Ichimaru? Those axes of mine can't only block off my circulation, they can clog your bloodstream too." Safe with Kamishini out of Gin's grip, Jidanbō lowered his guard and sent three lines of axes hurtling toward Gin's limp arm, then stated. "Ban...kai! Kyōbōna Jojishi Kanashimi!" He grew even larger than he normally was ripping the clothes on his upper torso, and a mask appeared on his face, and he gained two metal arms. His zanpakutou changed into a large halberd-like weapon, with chains attached to it connecting to a multitude of axes. "Prepare." Gin grabbed his arm and used healing Kidō to eradicate the mini-axes once and for all. He then picked Kamishini no Yari back up off the ground. "So you managed to survive the first thrust of my Bankai, eh? I wonder how long you'll last against several thrusts at once in the span of only a few seconds." he said, revealing the massive spiritual pressure that accompanied his Bankai. "Kamishini no Yari, Butō!" he declared. His blade extended and contracted several times in the span of five seconds with incredible force. With only an infinitesimal twist of the halberd, Jidanbō was able to cause many axes to fly as he wished at extreme speeds, enough so that they were able to block Gin's first four, and, on the last, captured his blade in between several axes, repeating the capture at a dozen places along the blade, to better hold it. "Now... Reishō Setsudan!" he proclaimed, as other axes whirled about Gin, striking him and leaving before he could spot them. First one shoulder was slashed, then the other, then a line of blunt axes began to pound at his chest, one after the other. "This is a comedy. Enjoy the humor." Bankai Brawl: Kamishini no Yari vs Kyōbōna Jojishi Kanashimi A hexagonal shape barrier appeared taking each blow from his foe's Bankai before dissipating. "That was Bakudō #80, Hachinosu. My time with Aizen taught me that one. You plant it on your person and activate it when you are most in danger." he explained, freeing Kamishini no Yari and retracting it. "But I should tell you, you can't trap Kamishini no Yari. The blade doesn't extend that way. Confused? Maybe you'll figure it out before it's too late." He then got into the stance he had previously been in, "Now then, this next one you won't be able to block. I hope you have ointment for your wounds. Kamishini no Yari, Butō: Renjin!" he declared. This time the blade extended and contracted so many times and so fastly that it appeared to be a large mass of swords flying at Jidanbō. "Too many to stop, to fast to block, and to dodge. Prepare, captain-san." "If I blocked each individually, that would be true. But I don't plan to." Jidanbō placed his halberd sideways, and all the chains retracted hyper-fast, forming a wall of axes along the length of it. In Bankai, as each of them were part of his Zanpakutou, their strength relied on his spiritual power, and he was able to block the attacks, although with so many at once, some of the axes took a slight beating. "Now, Gosunushi Chimei!" Two axes had snuck to right next to Gin, and began to rotate at top speeds, causing heat from friction, which seared at Gin's sides, causing burns. As he gasped at this, a third axe with an extremely sharp point struck for his throat at high speed. Sly Fox, Raging Bull Gin narrowly avoided the blow to his neck, though his haori was burnt slightly from the friction induced heat. "Neat attack." Gin complimented sarcastically, "Definitely a strong Bankai, but I already told you; No Bankai is beating mine, not even yours." he said, preparing to counterattack. Just then, the sun peaked over the horizon and gleamed over the buildings. "Just on time." Gin declared, "Kamishini no Yari, Butō: Usomi!" His blade seemingly vanished from sight and each chain on Jidanbō's Bankai that held axes were cut, causing the axes to fall to the ground. The attack continued, cutting the hilt of the halberd in two, causing the bladed end to fall to the ground. The next invisible and incredibly fast strike was aimed for Jidanbō's neck. A quick swipe of one of his metal arms, and Jidanbō was able to block the attack, although his eyes were as wide as if it had struck his jugular. "My zanpakutou! This will be more difficult." Grasping Kamishini no Yari, he wrenched it out of Gin's hands, and plunged it into the roof, hoping that it would remain there. After driving it downwards, he used Flash Step to appear in front of Gin, forming a "tiger claw" with his hands, and restrained his foe with his hands, crushing him slowly, while his metal arms drew back and drove two punches of tremendous strength directly at the Captain, five feet away, three feet, two... One...Flick! Suddenly, Jidanbō found himself being lifted high above Gin's head. Gin had summoned his Hollow mask and with one flick, Gin threw Jidanbō off the edge of the warehouse roof. He then took his mask off and went and retrieved Kamishini no Yari from it's resting place on the rooftop. "I guess I do have to thank Aizen for that gift. Enjoy your fall, captain-san." Kicking himself up to the roof again with no harm done, Jidanbō looked wroth. "No one has ever broken my Zanpakutou before, but I suppose..." He grasped the halberd, and retracted all the chains back within it. When they came back out, the axes on the ground had vanished, and were reattached. A chain also extended to the halberd blade, reattaching it. "Well, well, it would appear that I can reattach any of its blades that should be destroyed. Interesting. Let us finish this, Ichimaru Gin. Or should I call you Gin-menbā? After all, you may have returned to us, but you still betrayed us. So, let us finish this, Gin-menbā. Ryūketsu Koiji!" Two axes whirled out, positioning themselves on either side of Gin. While the Captain of Division Three was eyeing them, one made a sudden lunge towards the other, colliding with his arm before pulling back, and then the other, behind him, struck his back before retreating. They made as if to attack again, but two axes appeared next to each of them, and slashed shallow cuts in a "v" form into Gin's flesh, blocking the first axes. The four then split into two pairs and drove into each other, barely catching Gin's clothes rather than his body. Many more axes then began attacking each other, with Gin in the center, until the first two entwined their chains together, binding Gin in the center, and drove together, aiming to capture his chest in the center of their deadly dance. A sharp pain in Jidanbō's shoulder halted the attack; Kamishini no Yari was piercing Jidanbō's shoulder. Gin retracted the blade and then cut himself loose with an easy and quick sweep of his Bankai. Gin then sheathed his sword and clapped as he walked towards Jidanbō. "Wonderful. You really are a creepy guy. Your Bankai has done more than I ever anticipated, but it has finally failed." Gin explained, pointing to the wound he had made with Kamishini no Yari. "When you were introduced to the poison of my Shikai, you actually managed to control the damage. That is because Shikai is ten times weaker than Bankai. The poison of Kamishini no Yari instantly travels to the heart, unlike with Shinsō, who's poison remains where the wound is. Because of this, your mini-axes will not be able to stop the poison for two reasons. If you block up the heart, you'll suffer a heart attack, and secondly the poison would dissolve the axes." As he explained this, he gently placed his hand on Jidanbō's chest, "This is the end of our fight, Jidanbō." Gin declared, opening his eyes to give Jidanbō a creepy glare. "Kill, Kamishini no Yari!" With that command, a hole opened up in Jidanbō's chest, removing a small chunk of each of his foe's lungs and the bottom part of his heart. Falling backwards off the building, Jidanbō's body twitched for a few seconds, and then began to subside, the blood stopping. However, there wasn't so much as would have been expected. Gin found it odd, but barely had time to register it before Jidanbō began to move again, weakly going to one knee while coughing violently, with the hole in his chest still remaining. "Gin... Gin-menbā... You are a fool." He hacked again. "If you weren't so fond of explaining yourself before attacking, I would have died there. Instead, you gave me the time I needed. My axes were able to move the poison from the area of my vital organs. You see, they have compartments in them, and can take small chunks of material in them without harming it, and piece it back together once removed. You injured me, but did not get anything vital. However, though I have my life, I admit defeat once again. Now, in the name of duty and honor, end this technique and let me find a member of the fourth division. I yield." The Fight is Won Gin silently sealed his blade back into it's sealed state and sheathed it, ending the technique. "You'd better hurry. Sealing my blade only slows down the spread of the poison, though now that the technique has ended, it's virtually harmless." Gin explained, heading to the edge of the building. "You have gotten stronger, but it'll be awhile before you're stronger than me." he said, and with that, he took off. With that, Jidanbō stood, quivering, and leapt up into the air with frightening force. As he rocketed off the side of a building, racing towards the Fourth Division barracks, his thoughts were not of the battle, nor of his wounds, nor even of Gin. I need to learn better Shunpo.